


Though They Scar

by Swanq0106



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanq0106/pseuds/Swanq0106
Summary: Being the savior is starting to take a toll on Emma, going to unhealthy coping mechanisms, Regina Mills former evil queen and current mayor of Storybrooke comes to help.... and maybe some confessing.Tw: Self harm, talk of self harm read at your own risk
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Though They Scar

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proof read and this is my first one shot, any feedback is welcome!

A pounding headache seemed to be surfacing soon, I just need- “Miss swan, if you’re capable please continue with the presentation” Regina spoke, with little to no care. Constant sore, itchy thighs and her body running off of small snacks didn’t help with the mayor. Never knowing when the talk will stop. When you finally have the release of the sweet cold razor, just blist. “I actually didn’t finish the slides, maybe next week?” Emma said than asking, quickly sliding past everyone to find her  peace . 

Stepping into the semi warm shower she shuffled to unbox the shiny jewelry, the razor just nipped till the door knocked. “Shit...” Emma whispered to herself, the rapid bleeding did nothing to ease her anxiety. Another knock sounded and Emma was just merely wrapped in a white robe, wet blonde hair dangling from her scalp. “Yes?” She called out, irritated and wet. A trickle of something warm went down her leg and green eyes widen.

To Regina, everything seemed okay, weird always when with Emma but okay. “Need I remind you to keep track and not humiliate me?” Regina said, louder than she intended to but no regret. “Look Regina, I’ll have your dumb slides done by Thursday, now if you excuse me I have something to do..” Emma pushed the door closing it off Regina before speaking in response.

It was unsettling to say the least, Emma swan seeming so defeated hell, even slightly grey. Never admit it to anyone else but the constant bickering gave her a sense of control. This was not the savior she grown accustomed to. Walking with her head high she flung her arms in a regal way to poof to her vault, mastering a mirror spell a little while later she peeked into the sheriff’s home. Moving mirror to mirror not spotting the blonde near, she had one left though.

The very same bathroom she was avoiding for obvious reasons, bracing herself for any nudity she opened her eyes to see the savior... weeping? She came closer to the mirror, words weren’t being made just.. weeping? she thought again. Ten mins passed till she felt it was safe to let the blonde go, getting a glimpse of the shiny object made her blood run cold. Even a former evil queen kept her skin clean of scars, magic or not. 

She could leave this be and let the blonde suffer but a small boy appeared in her head, “you have to protect each other” he once said after neverland. She couldn’t just leave Emma to carve herself until all you saw was fresh meat and bones. A talk was needed but for now rest was upon her, and the queen lowered herself to sleep and thought of only her sweet Henry to avoid the bloody image that was pushing her way into her thoughts.

Emma woke to cold air hitting her entire body reminding her that soon the streets would hold snow. A smile crept up her face. A reason to wear long sleeves? Count her in. It was already hard enough to deal with the constant nagging from Regina on “why the hell are you wearing that too thick of a jacket in this weather?”, but to deal with her mother was a whole different story. 

She was learning to be a daughter and with being a daughter came with a worried mother. The blonde carefully stepped out her comforters and made her way down to the wide kitchen she was still amazed she now owned. “God it’s so fucking cold” she said to herself, the perks of living alone was she could wear whatever she pleased. Yes that meant her scars she was so determined to hide was on full display while wearing boy shorts and a simple white tank top. 

Making around the corner she started the coffee machine, relinquishing in the warm brown scent roaming around the room. Just as her waffles were placed on her plate, she heard the door knock. “Now who the hell-“ before Emma could move her feet snow was already inside. “Snow I’m naked!” She yelled, ducking behind the counter. “I have my eyes closed honey!” Snow chirped back. This women was annoyingly sweet. “Give me a minute to dress” the blonde said walking upstairs quickly. 

After Snow let Emma know the weekly “gossip”, because that’s what mothers and daughters do she guesses, she cleaned the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Knowing that she has to repeat another cycle of a day, she grunted. 

“Hi fishy” Emma smiled to her small beta that lived on her desktop. Walking to her dresser she picked out a black turtleneck with a pair of dark jeans, and of course her boots. Though the air felt oddly uncomfortable. Much different from earlier this morning. Ignoring her gut Emma stepped into her yellow bug and headed the the station.

* * *

“Regina I’m serious, it’s way to early for me” Emma pleaded. She just entered the station when she seen the mayor from the window. She was just so tired all the time. The bright fluorescent lights above them seemed to pain the blonde. She didn’t sleep well last night. 

She never does.

Glancing at the window, she noticed the empty parking lot. “Where is everyone?” Emma asked. That got Regina going and she stepped closer to the blonde. “I have to talk to you” Regina said. Emma was lost in thought. Regina wasn’t asking... she was telling. Grabbing the mug from her desk she followed Regina into the small abandoned conference room that often stored broken parts or cleaning supplies. 

After both women sat down, one facing the other and one facing the ground, Regina finally spoke. “When we came from neverland, Henry made me promise him something in particular” Regina fidgeted, playing with her necklace just below her collarbone. “What does that have to do with me?” Emma blurted. She quickly stopped once she glanced from the ground to the other woman’s face.

Something wasn’t right.

“I had concerns-“ Regina stopped once Emma cut in again. “What promise and why am I somehow included?” She demanded. The older woman took in a small breath, collecting herself before speaking. “He asked me to protect you...” she whispered. Finding her voiceagain she elaborated more. “He said that we have to protect eachother”. Silence fell over them and minutes went by until the blonde broke it. 

“That’s- I didn’t know. Is that all because-“ 

“Will you just shut up? I saw you in your bathroom the other day miss Swan, after the meeting”

The remaining color left leaving Emma flushed and panicking from the inside. 

What does this mean now? 

Will Regina take Henry away?

“Regina what the hell?” she instead asked. Emma had questions. Many of them actually. But how in the hell- “I was concerned as I said, I conjured a small spell giving me permission to look through your mirrors” Regina explained.

Having someone seen you in that position, feeling defeat- in that moment. It was like drowning and getting saved at the same time. She wanted to yell, kick, cry, but what use would that do her? 

Silent tears ran down Emma’s cheek. Not moving from where she was, Regina gave her stiff rub on her arm. Not knowing very well how to comfort the woman in front of her.

Silent tears went to sobs, feeling Emma lean inwards into the brunette, Regina guided her to her chest and rocked her gently.

The sobs didn’t cease though. Making a last minute decision, Regina engulfed them with purple smoke. 

Placing the sobbing woman on the bed of her guest room, she began rocking again. 

Regina couldn’t believe this. Watching the savior of all break into little pieces. She didn’t expect this kind of reaction, maybe some yelling for trespassing her privacy, but not this. She was not prepared. A queen is always prepared. But she wasn’t the queen anymore, grabbing her phone from inside her pocket she called Snow letting her know that Henry will be staying at the loft with them. “Why is there crying?” Snow asked. Of course, always putting herself where she doesn’t belong. Her child is a woman. “Just do this one favor” Regina practically pleaded. Hanging up the phone before “Are-“ sentence even started. 

Emma’s sobs quit and soon the blonde went slack in Regina’s arms. Indicting that she was fast asleep. She lays Emma down, walking downstairs to cancel the rest of her errands for the day. She loves Henry too much Regina told herself. Hours went by before Regina heard Emma waking, she flattened her non wrinkled skirt. Emma was caught rushing down the stairs, “Reg-“ the mayor was not letting this slide. ‘ Never ’ she thought. Henry would be devastated for the loss of his birth mother. The town. 

Herself.

“Sit swan” she points to the living room couch and waits till the guilty blonde enters before following. Regina goes to the kitchen and makes a green tea for herself and hot chocolate for Emma. Letting them cook down for a few minutes, she walked to the sofa and placed both mugs on the wooden table. Emma quickly grabbed her mug and sighed contently. “Cinnamon” Emma whispered. Regina looks up and tilts her head slightly. Understanding the confusion, Emma continued. “In one of my foster homes, my foster mom gave me hot chocolate with cinnamon. You know I thought it was weird” she laughed. “Who puts cinnamon on a drink? Anyways, she gave it to me one night after I woke from a nightmare” Emma went back to sipping and Regina spoke. “How old were you Emma?” She said, wanting to know more about the blonde’s childhood. She was responsible for it after all.

Emma made a O shape and answered. “I think 5 or 4 I can’t remember anymore. It’s all a blur now, just bad memories stayed” Emma confessed. Regina wanted to know. She wanted to know all bad memories too, maybe she can heal them, but she didn’t push. “I should really get going, I’m really sorry for everything Regina” she panicked. “Henry will be staying with your parents tonight, we haven’t finished our conversation from earlier dear” Regina said. With that Emma blushed, everything coming back to her from previous events made her pale also. Emma didn’t want this conversation to go anywhere. She always brought herself back. It’s not a habit. I’ll stop for awhile. 

“I need to help you Emma, I saw all. I saw the scars. How long have you been hurting yourself?” Regina asked. But everything was so new to Emma. 

Why is this woman caring? 

Why does she want to help me?

“5 months, I’ll stop” she always stops. This wasn’t good enough for Regina. “No Swan, that’s enough. Henry cares about you, we all do. I need you to remember this okay?” With a mere nod Regina continued. “You can get help Emma, I know the fear of having your problems laid onto a table to be judged, trust me Emma. You don’t have to be” Regina spoke with the kindest tone Emma has ever know.

“It’s not that easy Regina” Emma tried again. She wanted to say yes. To get help. To help herself for everyone. For Henry. For Regina suddenly. “It never is, but you have us, you have me Swan” Regina explained again with the tone. 

“What? Am I your swan or something?” Emma joked, struggling to break the tense air, But Regina didn’t laugh. “You could be” Regina said, so serious she was. Emma soon matched Regina’s face. “Regina I was-“ Emma tried. “This day has been a event, but you Emma, you have showed me something very special” Regina said. Special? “I don’t understand”. 

“You Emma are very special to me, I failed to realize but losing you cannot do can it?” Regina confessed. They’ve been confessing lots today. Before Emma could respond Regina was gently sliding her sleeve up. Feeling exposed, Emma moved to jerk her arm back but stopped when she felt lips kissing her scars.

“You are very special to me Emma. And I want to help you” 

“I- I can’t” 

“You can. Though they scar, you are a story. A extraordinary story and I want to learn that story my Swan”

Tears fell but the blonde woman nodded. 

They’re story was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
